


Stories From Steven's Future - Chapter 2

by KujaroJotu



Series: Stories From Steven's Future [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: Steven and Connie have a big announcement for the rest of the family.





	Stories From Steven's Future - Chapter 2

It was a warm spring day, Steven, Connie, and Rose were out having a nice picnic atop the cliff that rested above the temple, right under Pearl's regrown cherry blossom tree.

"What a gorgeous day," Steven remarked to his wife and three-year-old daughter. 

"I hope they'll be here soon," Connie worried. 

"They'll be here, mama," Rose said in an attempt to reassure her worrying mother. 

"Thanks sweetie," Connie said to the constantly cheery Rose as she patted her on her head full of pink hair. 

It was arranged for the gems, Greg, and Connie's parents to meet them there. Steven and Connie's reason for this little gathering was because they had an announcement to make, one that would affect all of them greatly. The gems were absent because they were busy dealing with, as they put it, "important gem business.” Steven and Connie's parents were heading there without delay though. 

Just then, the three heard a familiar voice call to them. "Hey there Shtoo-ball," the voice called. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out it was Steven’s father, Greg. 

"Grandpa," Rose exclaimed in joy as she ran to her grandfather. 

"Rosie," he panted as he caught his granddaughter, giving her a hug. The trek up the cliff took quite a bit out of him. "You keep getting bigger every time I see you," Greg remarked. Rose then giggled at her grandfather's statement. 

"Hey dad," Steven greeted. 

"Hi Greg," Connie said to her father-in-law. 

"Hey Steven, hey Connie," Greg said to his son and daughter-in-law as he walked up the hill with his granddaughter in his arms. 

"So," Greg began, "what's the big announcement?" 

“We can’t tell you yet, Greg,” Connie explained, “we have to wait until everyone else gets here.”

"Alright," Greg said as he sat down to rest.

Just then, Connie's parents, Doug and Priyanka, appeared over the horizon. "Where's my little Rosie," Doug called out.. 

“Grandma, granddad," Rose exclaimed in joy as she ran over to hug them as well. 

"Hello Rose," Priyanka said happily as she hugged her back. 

"Hi mom, hi dad," Connie greeted. 

"Hi Doug, Hi Priyanka," Steven greeted his in-laws. 

"Hey guys," Greg said. 

"Hello everyone," Priyanka said. 

“So what's the occasion," Doug asked. 

“We have to wait until the gems get here," Connie answered, "but for now, let's just sit down and help ourselves to this picnic." The Maheswarans then sat down and joined the picnic. 

 

About a minute or two later, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis and Jasper arrived at the picnic.

"Greetings," Garnet said as she and the other gems walked over. 

"Gemmas," Rose exclaimed, using her nickname for the gems. 

"Hello everyone," Pearl said. 

"Hey guys," Steven said. 

"So what's the big news, Ste-man," Amethyst asked Steven. 

"Well, since you're all here," Steven began. Connie and Steven both stood up to give their announcement. 

"Guys, we have some really big news to tell you all," Steven said. Everybody's eyes widened in anticipation, they had no clue what they were going to say. 

"Everyone," Connie said as she then put her hand over her stomach, "I'm pregnant again." 

Everyone's curiosity then changed into surprise and joy. "I'm gonna have a little sister," Rose asked energetically. 

"We don't quite know yet sweetie," Steven replied. 

“It could be a boy, it could be a girl, or it could be multiple kids," Connie explained, “we’ll just have to wait and see.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Connie sighed nervously as she laid down on the hospital bed. It had been five months since her pregnancy was announced, and she and Steven had come to the hospital for an ultrasound.

"What's wrong, dear," Steven asked his pregnant wife. 

"I'm just a little nervous right now, that's all," Connie answered.  
Priyanka then entered the room. "Alright Connie, are you ready for your ultrasound," Priyanka asked her daughter." 

"I guess so," Connie replied in an unsure and nervous tone. She then lifted up the bottom of her shirt to expose her stomach for the procedure. Priyanka applied some ultrasound gel to Connie's stomach, she shivered when the ice-cold gel made contact with her skin. After that, Priyanka pressed the apparatus to her stomach. The monitor then displayed the unborn infant for the three of them to see. They were all astonished and amazed by the sight of the baby. 

As he gazed at the unborn infant, the only thing Steven could think was, "I can't wait to meet you." 

"Well," Priyanka said, "the baby appears to be healthy, all the tests show that it’s healthy." 

"That's great," Connie said, relieved. 

"Would you like to know if you're having a boy or a girl," Priyanka asked the young couple. The two then quietly conversed with each other to try and come to a decision about the matter. Steven and Connie then quickly decided on the matter. 

"Alright," Connie said, "we'd like to know what our baby's going to be." 

"Alright then," Priyanka said. Steven and Connie's eyes widened in anticipation of the result. "The baby will be a...," Priyanka said as she looked down at her clipboard, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. "A boy," she finished, “my second grandchild is going to be a boy. 

Steven and Connie became overjoyed. "I'm going to have a son," Steven said in joyous disbelief. 

"I guess now we know what color to paint his bedroom," Connie said humorously. Steven then lightly chuckled at his wife's remark. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The two later left the hospital and told the others the good news. Everyone was made ecstatic by the good news. "I get a little brother," Rose said in an inquisitively joyous tone. 

"That's right kiddo," Steven confirmed.

“Cool," Rose exclaimed. 

 

After four more months of mood swings, Lamaze classes, weird cravings, and morning sickness, the day of the baby's delivery final and unknowingly came. Steven, Connie and Rose sat on the couch, thinking of names for the baby. 

"How about Steven Jr.," Steven suggested. 

"I don't think so," Connie replied. 

“Maybe Leo," Rose also suggested. 

“I like it sweetie, but I don't think we'll use it as his first name," Connie answered, "maybe we’ll use it as his middle name." 

“So what do you have in mind dear," Steven asked his wife. 

"I was thinking of something along the lines of," Connie started to say, but she was interrupted. “Aah," she grunted in pain as she put her hand on her stomach. 

"What's wrong mama," Rose asked her mother in concern. 

"Steven," Connie said, "it's time." 

"What do you mean," Steven asked naively. 

"The baby is coming," Connie agitatedly explained to her husband. Steven's jaw dropped in surprise, Rose gasped, and Connie started to breathe heavily. 

"The baby's coming," Steven yelled. The gems then rushed into the living room. 

"But the baby isn't supposed to be due for another week," Pearl said shocked. 

“Well it looks like he couldn't wait that long," Amethyst said in hectically. 

"We need to get to the car," Steven stated as he took his wife’s hand. Everyone rushed out of the house, with Steven and Pearl trying to help Connie through the walk to the car. After getting Connie to a comfortable sitting position and getting Rose into her car seat, they drove over to the hospital as fast as they could. 

Steven pulled out his phone and called the hospital. "Hello, Priyanka," Steven spoke into the device. 

"Hello Steven," Priyanka answered on the phone, "what's wrong?” She noticed the worried tone in Steven's voice. 

“Connie's gone into labor! We’re driving over to the hospital right now, we need everything prepared for when we get there," Steven answered. 

Priyanka was so shocked by this that she dropped her phone. Still discombobulated by what her son-in-law told her, she quickly picked up her phone, "I'll have everything ready when you get here, and I'll call Greg and Doug and tell them.” She then got her coworkers to help make the necessary preparations for Connie's arrival. She called her husband and Greg and told them to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. Greg was at the carwash, and Doug was at the Maheswaran residence, but they both dropped everything and left for the hospital as soon as possible. 

Within a matter of minutes, Steven, Connie, the gems, and Rose arrived at the hospital. "C'mon," Priyanka exclaimed while helping he daughter onto a hospital bed, "we need to get her to the maternity ward." 

They all then rushed oﬀ to the maternity ward, with Garnet carrying Rose in her arms. Steven, Connie and Priyanka entered the hospital room they reserved for Connie, "you all need to stay out here in the waiting room," Priyanka told the gems and Rose. 

"But grandma," Rose began to interject. 

"I'm sorry Rose," Priyanka apologized to her granddaughter, "but only Steven and I can be in this room right now." 

Lapis walked over and picked up Rose, "Don't worry Rose, everything will be fine," she reassured her godchild. She then took a seat next to the other gems, with Rose sitting in her lap. 

About three minutes later, Greg and Doug arrived in the waiting room. “Where's Connie and Steven," Doug asked in a worried tone. 

"They're currently in that room right now," Peridot responded. Greg and Doug, both now somewhat relieved, sat down with the gems and Rose and waited with them.

 

They waited in that room for five hours, until Steven peeked his head out of the door. "Hey guys, there's someone you need to meet." 

The gems, Rose, Greg and Doug all slowly entered the room, and inside the room; they saw Connie sitting in the hospital bed, tenderly holding a new born baby. Steven picked up his daughter, and walked over to the bed with her in his arms. He then sat her down on the bed with Connie and the baby. 

"Rose," Connie started, "I'd like you to meet your little brother." 

Rose held out her hand to the baby, and the baby moved his little hand towards Rose's and lightly grabbed her finger. The baby then started to giggle, and Rose then smiled at her giggling baby brother. 

"So have you decided on a name," Jasper asked. 

"Oh yeah," Steven said, "You never told me what name you chose for the baby." 

"Well, I decided that I wanted to name him after one of my authors,” Connie explained, “so I decided to call him Vihaan.” 

"Hmm, Vihaan Universe," Steven thought out loud with his hand on his chin, "I like it." 

"We should get a picture of this," Pearl suggested. She then spawned a holographic clone of herself, and pulled a camera out of her gem and gave it to the clone. 

"Everyone say cheese," Steven said.

"Cheese," everyone said cheerfully as the Pearl double took their picture.


End file.
